<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireside by bountifulnuggets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312967">Fireside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets'>bountifulnuggets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hospitable yeti, Midna may be ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna's never been fond of the cold; Link helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been on a binge with these two, enjoy! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Human cold. You sit by fire, uh?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an understatement if Midna had ever heard one, holding her own arms close to her body in an attempt to keep warm and she could see Link was visibly trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Zant would be stupid enough to stick the mirror shard in a cold and dusty old mansion high up in the mountains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she guessed she couldn't complain much, those two giant snow beasts (Yeti? She didn't know) were nice enough to actually offer their home to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna felt for the smaller one- poor girl; that mirror obviously having its effects on her by the dark circles under her eyes and ailing with a raging fever, but despite that she still managed to try and put on a kind face to them, offering them a seat by the fire nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband was a somewhat different story, towering a good few feet over Link and making him look like a twig in comparison, being a bit too over excited to have him sample the soup he'd made for his wife and Link was more than happy to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These light dwellers, Midna wondered why she couldn't see earlier how truly good some of them could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks of Link and Zelda's sacrifices, the lengths they've taken to help people</span>
  <em>
    <span>- her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and feels a twinge of guilt. She doesn't know how or if she can repay them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Link's voice broke Midna out of her thoughts as he turned to sit himself near the fireplace, his expression turning to that of relief as he closed his eyes in content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was alright to sit down and breathe for a moment, a moment for even a small break was rare these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence,  Midna taking a small look at the almost empty room save for a few chairs and that girl sitting against a knocked over couch, now fast asleep without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like winter back in Ordon." Link breaks the silence not long after. "The cold was nowhere near like this one but the fires in my house or Uli's house were always perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter is rare in the Twilight Realm," she replies, the air usually warm or on other rare occasions, chilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then noticed how Link spoke with such a softness about his own home, obviously missing it by the change of tone in his voice, the light of the fire shining off of his face and Midna can't help but find herself staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cut it out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tells herself, pulling her gaze away as quickly as she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty, not like she'd tell him that; with those wild blue eyes that always shined with fondness at the things he cared about or even with a hint of playfulness on some occasions, Midna didn't know when it started but some days she couldn't help but stare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he stared back, she didn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd never felt like she'd needed romantic feelings or even had the time, a world under her care and now cleaning up the mess that was left in this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something in her had stirred about him, Midna knew that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trembles; damn, was it still cold in here? Even though she was by a fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe because this stupid form was bad at retaining heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link's gloved hand suddenly touches lightly on her arm, and he stares in concern. "You're still cold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking out for me, Mr. Oh So Famous Hero?" She retorts back, though yes, she was still quite cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're freezing." He places into her hands a bottle of soup he'd sampled earlier, that beast nearly sending him straight through the floor earlier about the ingredients they'd been sent on a wild goose chase for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna tries to calm her beating heart, he was always so kind to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does drink it, the taste a bit tangy and salty but still somewhat good. She wasn't used to food from this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It warmed her, but not too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hero is quiet again, looking around for another thing to warm her, but the room was too empty to have anything of the sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, focus on yourself." Midna tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did barely escape death, she could deal with cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not fair if I'm warm and you're not." He replies back with that gentle tone which causes her heart to start racing one more, watching him sit back down by the fire as she swears she can see a light blush on his face as he starts to remove his shield, sword, and hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What on earth are you doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays down right on his side, opening his arms to her and this time her own face heats up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Link, you don't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. You're important too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence passes, silence that feels like years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adjusts herself accordingly, laying against him as her heart beats even faster now, his arms closing around her and pulling her close, the two now in direct eye contact with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did have such beautiful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?" He asks, the blush on his face now just as evident as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...It was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna nods, not bothering to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit he was cozy, and she could smell the faint scent of woods on his clothes, and something else she couldn't name. Something that was just him she supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also suddenly glad he wasn't a wolf this time, but maybe he would've been just as warm as he is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't feel freezing anymore." He laughs a bit, still keeping her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knew the mighty hero was also known for being a personal heater?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link rolls his eyes slightly but smiles at her, still keeping her held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was much better now, Midna could've almost fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead they find themselves staring at each other, yet Midna doesn't pull herself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really resilient, aren't you? Letting me drag you all over the place like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both have a duty and people to save, Midna. It's alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right though, but now she wanted to save both worlds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And besides, wherever you want to go, I want to be there with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's reminded of that conversation when they first entered the desert, of his smile when he said he'd come with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midna instinctively cuddles into him, savoring the warmth of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn't bad to let her feelings come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels his hand on her face, causing it to flush again and he's closer now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Link.. do you..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't answer, gently pressing his lips against her own and her entire body flares with heat, her heart racing even faster than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd much prefer if she were in her actual form for this but she doesn't turn it down nonetheless, placing her hand on his cheek and returning his affection softly, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link pulls back after a brief moment- too brief, and keeps her held again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How funny, two people of entirely different worlds having their first kiss on the floor of a run down mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A heater and a romantic," she teases, poking at his cheek and he smiles at her. Midna wants to see it forever, even if she wasn't sure they'd have one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now she wanted to enjoy this moment before their mission catches up to them, just a princess and her wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd figure out the rest later.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>